Coisas impossíveis acontecem
by kuroditto
Summary: Coisas impossíveis acontecem, e todos os dias. //SasuGaa//Shounen-ai//


_**Disclaimer:**__ Outra yaoi, hehehe. É uma SasuGaa dessa vez, diferente não? Ok, sem insinuações, é apenas uma Shounen-Ai, mas eu acho que ficou bonitinha ^^  
Ah, sim... Naruto não me pertence, e blá blá blá._

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__

**Coisa impossíveis acontecem**

Ele estava sentado junto com os outros garotos, com a expressão distante. Parecia entediado como sempre. Ele não ria e nem sequer se movia, permanecia parado com as mãos entrelaçadas, em frente à boca (**N/A**: Tá ligado aquela posição que o Sasuke fica no episódio em que o Time 7 se apresenta?)_._

Eu o observava de cima de um telhado, como de costume. Já faz mais de uma hora que eu estou aqui o observando. Depois de lutar contra o Naruto, eu passei a vir mais vezes a Konoha.

E ele continua lá, entediado. Gostaria de saber por que ele se submete a isso. Não que seja algo ruim e intolerável, mas talvez ele pudesse optar por algo que fosse mais divertido para si mesmo. Mas... Existe algo que realmente o divirta? Eu nunca o vi brincar com ninguém. Ele é sempre frio, distante, calado. Acredito que ele aceite os convites de ir à sorveteria ou ao parque, por gostar de seus companheiros. Sim, afinal, embora ele não demonstre, ele _ama_ seus companheiros de time e até mesmo simpatiza com alguns shinobis da vila. Eu sou um bom observador.

Mas, apesar disso, eu ainda não muito bem como lidar com pessoas. Por isso, quando venho à vila, eu cumprimento apenas Naruto Uzumaki e aceno para algumas pessoas. Eu estou me esforçando, mesmo, mas ainda é muito difícil para mim. Passei tempo demais sozinho, apenas odiando pessoas. Não é fácil fazer novos amigos e saber exatamente como lidar com esses novos laços, são sensações novas e estranhas, e eu até mesmo me assusto com algumas delas.

Agora ele parece estar pensando profundamente em algo, concentrado. Ele pretende fazer alguma coisa? Sair dali? Nunca o vi assim. Estranho, muito estranho.

Estranho também é a maneira como me sinto ao pensar em Sasuke Uchiha. Não é como pensar no Naruto, é completamente diferente e mais... Intenso? Faz-me imaginar ele segurando as minhas mãos e me abraçando. Ou então, ele me cumprimentando e me dando um sorriso sincero. Também sinto meu estômago dar cambalhotas desconfortáveis quando chego perto dele e minhas orelhas ficam quentes quando ouço Naruto contando coisas a respeito dele. Chega a ser assustador.

Mas... É bom, eu acho e... Eu _gosto_ disso. Mas... Espera. Eu acho que já ouvi a Temari e o Naruto comentando algo parecido com isso... Sim, sim! Quando eles falavam sobre o Shikamaru Nara ou até da Sakura Haruno, eles já descreveram coisas parecidas com isso. Então, isso quer dizer que... Eu estou... Estou... Estou apaixonado por Sasuke Uchiha? É isso? Eu me apaixonei!

Ele levantou-se. Aonde ele vai? Normalmente ele fica até a hora em que os outros garotos resolvem irem embora, mas dessa vez ele foi primeiro. Ele finalmente se cansou, é isso?

No entanto, qual é o tipo de relação ou laço que eu possuo com Sasuke Uchiha? Eu lutei com ele durante a Terceira Etapa do Exame Chunnin e depois lutei com ele na floresta, mas fora isso, não nos envolvemos mais. Como então, ele poderia olhar para mim? Ele não tem motivos. Eu nunca dei motivos. Creio então que isso seria o que as pessoas chamam de paixão platônica? Provavelmente, mas eu também não posso me impedir de gostar dele, assim como não posso impedir essa sensação incômoda de que provavelmente ele nunca segurará minhas mãos. Dói, isso dói.

Posso jurar que por uma fração de segundos, ele olhou para mim. Agora ele está saindo da sorveteria e atravessando a rua. Impressão, ou ele está vindo em direção na direção do telhado onde eu estou?

E se... Eu falasse com ele? Talvez ele olhasse para mim e então minhas fantasias deixem de serem fantasias. Algo impossível?

- Oi, Gaara.

Me virei por reflexo e pisquei os olhos, esperando que aquilo fosse mais uma de minhas fantasias. Mas não era. Sasuke Uchiha estava parado atrás de mim e tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Sasuke... Uchiha... – foi o que eu, de maneira patética, consegui pronunciar. Eu estava assustado e atordoado. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos tremiam.

- Quer dar uma volta? – o vi estender uma das mãos em minha direção, com o mesmo sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios.

Precisei de alguns segundos até que eu pudesse concordar com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, e me levantar, segurando em sua mão.

- Não gosto de sorvetes. Prefiro caminhar. – ele me olhou mais uma vez e me puxou por uma das mãos.

Coisas impossíveis acontecem, e todos os dias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_  
Então, rá! Terminada! Eu gostei de escrevê-la, é bom escrever algo mais... Inocente. Não tenho muita prática em desenvolver o Gaara, essa foi a primeira vez. Mas, eu tenho essa idéia de fic há um bom tempo. Sendo mais específica, quando eu comecei a considerar a idéia de escrever uma fic yaoi, SasuGaa foi o primeiro casal que me venho em mente. E no esboço original, havia um telhado e eles indo caminhar no final. É bem diferente, eu sei, mas é bonitinho, não? E sim, eu só escrevo one-shots u_u  
Ah! Reviews, onegai *----*_


End file.
